My Camp Rival
by Mina Arellano
Summary: May Maple has been having a hard time with behavior at home so her parents send to camp for the whole summer! what happens when she meets a certain grass haired boy? will dawn ever wear anything besides pink? will Paul ever stop being a grouch? and what is in store for our new characters? so many questions so little time Gahh! my first poke fanifc so be nice or don't XD ha! -Mina
1. The Begining

My Camp Rival

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic for Pokemon and I am excited I just love May and Drew the cute rivalry that they share is awesome so I decided why not make my own fanfic so I shall here it is and I hope you enjoy. :D**

Chapter 1: The Rivals Meet

May's POV

My name is May Maple I am 14 years old and today is the worst day of my life; I am force to be sent to a camp called Camp Destiny away from my family and friends for 3 months. My mother and father believe that it is for the best to get away from Petalburg. They think that I have been acting rebellious and need to get away from a small town and enjoy the outdoors. But they are dead wrong.

As I'm riding the bus to the camp site I stare blankly at the brochure of the camp site it seems to be divided into 4 different groups and each cabin is named after a Pokémon. There is the Pikachu cabin, Evee cabin, Roselia cabin, and the Torchic cabin. And it seems I have been enlisted into the  
Torchic cabin.

"Hey Torchic it seems like I'm going into your cabin" I glance down at torchic and smile sweetly at him but my Pokemon doesn't seem to be fooled at my staged enthusiasm.

"Tor…Torchic Tor Tor" I look down at torchic chirping his own name sympathetically. **(A/n: I assume that Torchic is a boy, so don't be mad if it's a girl) **he nudges my arm, pointing at the caption under the Torchic cabin information.

'It is known that for generations the leaders of the Torchic and Roselia cabin have made a strong rivalry against one another who knows what will happen this year'

I roll my eyes at this comment how ridiculous is it that only the leaders of the cabin create the rivalries. I look at my other pokémon who are still resting inside their pokéballs. I take a glance around the bus and try to find some one familiar. I can see many coordinators and trainer enjoying their ride with their pokemon except two boys sitting in the very back of the bus. The boy with purple hair is too busy glaring at every one with his cold onyx eyes to be enjoying time with his pokemon it makes me wonder if they are just as intimidating. The other boy sitting next to him carries a large grin across his face as all the girls on the bus are swooning over him; his Emerald eyes show satisfaction from all the attention he gets from the ladies. The boy flips his hair and his grin becomes wider when he catches me looking at him. The girls flow his gaze towards me and give me glares that could stop birds in mid air. The grass hair boy laughs at this and I stick my tongue at him out of annoyance and sit back into my seat giving my full attention to my Torchic who is now asleep on my lap.

"Hiya there my name is Dawn don't let those girls bother you" I look up from Torchic to see a cheerful girl with dark blue hair matching her eyes. She's a pink and white beanie, two yellow clips on both sides of her head and a Torchic cabin shirt.

"Hey there Dawn I'm May" I smile back at her at least I'll be able to make one friend here.

"Awe your Torchic is so cute" she chimes I laugh at her enthusiasm and I see that she's sticking her tongue out at someone like I did to grass head. I turn back to see that she's taunting the purple haired boy.

"So who are the princes in the back" I jerk my thumb towards the two boys.

"The one who has the eyes that are staring into your soul is Paul he's not that bad once you get to know him but he doesn't talk much. And the one who is drowning with girls is Drew I don't know much about him only that if you get near him well…" She paused to grab something out of her bad I glance over the seat and suddenly I see a light appear under her chin creating a scary effect. "No one has lived to tell." Dawn says in a demonic voice. I burst out laughing waking up and agitated Torchic.

"Torchic TOR TORCHIC TOR!" He chirps I haven't seen him so angry before I raise my hands as if he were officer jenny arresting me.

"Alright Chill I didn't mean to wake you" I pretend to cower in fear for Torchic's sake.

"Hey Torchic do wanna mean some one?" Dawn asks. Torchic nods eagerly. "Hey Piplup wake up I have a friend for you to meet"

Torchic and I peek over the seat to see a Piplup who's the same size as Torchic. Dawn and I laugh as we watch the two pokemon peck each other playfully with their beaks.

"So what brings you to camp May?" Dawn asks with Intriguing eyes. Before I could answer another girl spoke.

"Hey Dawn its great seeing you again!" I looked back at the seat behind us to see a girl our age with tan skin, dark brown eyes, brown hair so dark it almost seemed black decorated with five simple lines of Blue highlights around her hair and one flowing down her bangs which stops over her eyes. I also notice that she's wearing a torchic cabin T-shirt.

"Oh hey there Mina I haven't seen you in a while" Dawn says.

"Yeah my parents made me skip a year of camp" the girl rubs the back of her head smiling.

"Oh! Mina this is May, and May this is my friend Mina" Mina and I shake hands and she gives me a warm smile which soon drops

"Hey Mina what happed last year did the little tough girl get into trouble?" Mina's left eye begins to twitch with annoyance and she turns to the voice. Mina gets up from her seat and in the blink of an eye she is at the boy's seat leaning over him and cracking her knuckles.

"Wanna find out pretty boy" She growls but the boy doesn't move instead of cowering in fear like all the others he stands up eyeing her and she glares at him which causes the boy to smirk. "You of all people should know what happened back then Joseph" and out of no where Mina's fist smacks Joseph's stomach and he falls back into his chair in pain.

"Job well done Mina" Dawn giggles making Mina smile.

"I think were going to be great friends Mina" I say and we all laugh together.

"Oh that reminds me" Mina turns to her backpack and carefully opens the zipper and cautiously places the pack on her lap and reveals a Pichu wearing an over sized black grey and blue hat with a sign that is similar to dawns hat. "This is my buddy Pichu" She rubs the side of Pichu's ear and the tiny pokemon stirs in its sleep. "Wake up little guy" Mina sings in a sweet tune. Suddenly Pichu's eyes burst open and he immediately hops out of the back pack and jumps around next to Mina with the hat still on. "Did you have nice nap Pichu?" Pichu nods causing the hat to bounce up and down. He runs up Mina's arm and places the hat on her head.

"Pichu, Pi, Pichu" The little electric pokemon waves to Dawn's Piplup and my Torchic and it takes less than a second before they prance around in the seats in front of us.

"Awe are the little pokemon having a play date?" I turn and see the boy known as drew flipping his hair only for it to look exactly the same.

"So?" I question "What's wrong for them to be playing they are like children" Drew finds this amusing and flips his hair again.

"Were not here to act like children we're here to compete" Says Paul, Dawn sticks her tongue at like a five year old at him.

"Loosen up it's a camp not the freaking army" Dawn glares at Paul and he does the same.

"Well there are competitions here but we do get to train freely-" Mina begins but she's interrupted by the boy from before.

"You see there are competitions so we are basically here to compete the Torchic cabin and the Roselia cabin mostly compete against each other" Mina sends him a glare but he continues anyways. Big mistake. "So its boys versus girls it's going to be an interesting sum- OOOWWWIEEE! Okay I give, I give jeeze!" He says as his short brown hair is being almost yanked out by Mina.

"Next time JOSEPH, don't interrupt me unless you wanna go bald." He nods furiously and trembles with fear.

"Yes Mam" He squeaks. Mina turns and sits back in her seat as if nothing happened.

"So who's the newbie here?" Drew asks flipping his hair, by now his entire fan girl army has dispersed into little groups talking about how 'gorgeous' he is. The thought of me acting like that makes me wanna gag.

"Newbie here has a name, I'm May Maple" I answer crossing my arms.

"Well you are kind cute so I'll let you eat with me at breakfast for a week" He Flips his hair again and my hand itches to smack him behind the head.

"Thanks but no thanks I don't want any of your arrogance to rub off on me" I say in the sweetest voice as possible.

"It's your loss June" He laughs.

I turn back and try not to get my anger to out of hand instead I call for torchic and he immediately hops into my lap.

"Torchic, Tor Torchic" He chirps.

"Yeah I know he's an idiot but I need you to do me a quick favor" I whisper something into my pokémon's ear and he jumps to Drew constantly pecking him

"Hey what the, knock that off ow that hurts!" Drew complains I giggle as I watch him struggle to get a hold on Torchic.

Once Torchic was done he hopped back onto my lap

"Looks like someone had fun there" Dawn laughs. "Thanks for the idea May" She smiles and hold Piplup close to her while looking at Paul with mischievous eyes.

"Don't you dare" He warns while slowly pulling Joseph in front of him as a human shield.

"Hey why am I the shield why not Drew?" Joseph whines and shows us of face of exaggerated terror.

"Oh come off it you little wimp suck it up! Pichu's got more guts than you." Says Mina smacking Joseph behind the head, I'm surprised that she hasn't given him a concussions by how hard she hits him. We all look at Pichu who's suddenly puffing out his chest to look more muscular.

"Torchic Tor" I laugh pretending to understand him with a plan in mind.

"Awe Torchic did you have fun with Drew?" I look at Drew who has now taken Joseph from Paul.

"Torchic Torch Torchic Tor" I nod as he chirps and fake a gasp.

"W-what did he say?" Joseph whimpers.

"Oh come on Joseph if anything you should be more worried about me knocking the lights out of ya not torchic's pecking" Mina rolls her eyes at his stupidity and Dawn Piplup and Pichu are taking enjoyment from his suffering.

"Tor TOR Torchic!" I pat Torchic on the head and he rubs against my hand affectionately.

"I know Drew's an idiot but the least we could do is let him keep is eyes" I shrug.

"Wait what?" Drew green eyes look as if they're about to pop out of their sockets as he pulls Paul to join the blockade with Joseph.

"Dude you have ten seconds to release me." Paul glares at Drew and it's almost as if you can see his rage around him in a dark aura, but Drew doesn't submit. "If not All bet are off bro" at these words Drew immediately releases Paul.

"Relax pretty boy you can keep your eyes" I turn back and face the front of the bus with my hands behind my head; I hear a sigh of relief and let him have it. "For now"

"SO….." I don't turn to face Drew when I speak.

"What do you want grass head?" I sigh. Suddenly I feel a warm breeze tickle my ear I panic and swing my arm to the source of the eerie air.

"So you think I look good" I meet his emerald eyes as Drew catches my arm right before he got hit in the nose.

"No I think you're an arrogant bastard" I take my hand back but he only tightens his grip.

"It's on" a smirk crawls onto his face. "I Drew Hayden, leader of the Roselia cabin wage war onto the Torchic cabin and leader; Maybelle Maple"

Only one thought crosses my mind. How does he know my real name?

**And there you have it my first pokemon fanfic I hope you guys enjoyed. Tell me what you all think and if you have any OCs that you want me to put in describe them and their main pokemon in the reviews. Can't wait to hear from you guys soon.**

**-Mina Arellano (sound familiar?)**

**Mina: well this is going to be an interesting summer**

**Joseph: Hey that's my line (pouts)**

**Paul: Doesn't look like she cares dude**

**Joseph: (puppy dog eyes) How could you say that Paul so rude!**

**Marina: Hey what are you all doing here and wait how am I here when I'm typing this right now? O.o**

**May and Dawn: Freaky**

**Drew: oh you're telling me**

**Joseph: I GOT IT!**

ALL: WHAT?

Joseph: Marina is an evil clone of Mina who has come to take my darling and create a world full of drama and my suffering DX

**All except Joseph: YOU'RE AN IDIOT!**

**Mina: Well you kind of deserve it**

**Joseph: How?**

**Marina: Remember the last day of school when you wanted to carry me and you dropped me on my butt?**

**Joseph: OOOOHHH yeah! Wait no! I'm sorry, don't hurt me!**

**Marina and Mina: Keep begging and well consider your punishment in the story**

**Drew: Man I'd hate to be him**

**Every one: (Nods)**

**All girls: Hope you enjoyed leave any constructive criticism in the reviews and we can't wait for your OCs see ya later!**


	2. The Journey To Camp

**Marina: Wow! That was a long first chapter I am really excited about this story especially since I love May and Drew X3 the feels people the feels ha-ha anyways I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one if not more.**

**Drew: feels? Really Marina since when are you such a fan girl?**

**May: Since when are you an arrogant jerk? Oh wait that was when you were born!**

**Mina: Ha! Hey Marina-**

**Marina: He will be punished soon**

**Every one except Mina and Marina: O.o **

**Mina and Marina: What?**

**Joseph: That was way beyond freaky**

**Mina: Well we are the same person idiot**

**Joseph: Don't be so mean! DX**

**Mina: Ok**

**Everyone: GASP!**

**Mina: I'm sorry you're an idiot**

**All girls: There's the Mina we all know and love**

**Joseph: Meanie XP**

**Marina: Oh shut up Joseph isn't even your real name**

**Dawn: DON DON DON!**

**Paul: Every one just shut it so we can get on with the story this whole conversation has taken a whole page!**

**Dawn: well…. Some one is in a bad mood today**

**Paul: Am not**

**Dawn: Are too**

**Paul: Am not!**

**Dawn: Are too!**

**Ash: Shut up! It's story time!**

**Every one: O.o Where did he come from?**

**Mina: Oh yeah we forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter!**

**Marina OH NOOOOO!**

**Drew: Marina and Mina both don't own Pokemon; if they did it would have been canceled with in the first five episodes.**

**Marina: Grrrr **

**May: Get him Torchic!**

**Marina: Thank you May, now on with the story!**

**My Camp Rival**

"Wait what?" I am taken back from this sudden news. "I'm the Leader of the Torchic cabin?" I turn from my seat on the bus and look to Dawn and Mina for reassurance, who both shrug.

"Well duh!" They both say. "Who did you think was the leader?"

"I thought it was Misty" I shrug. "I mean she was the leader last year so why not this year?"

"Well every year there is a new cabin leader" Mina explains. "And since your father is the Gym leader of Petalburg the camp instructors believe your were the best choice this year."

"Weird." Is all I say.

"Wait a minute…" Drew begins. "You're the daughter of the Gym leader of Petalburg City?"

"No Einstein I'm the daughter of Arceus." Every one laughs at my Sarcasm leaving Drew looking like an idiot and a faint crimson color on his cheeks that I am the only one who notices.

"That's not what I meant princess" He leans closer to my face. I feel a blush crawling up my cheeks as his face closes in. "How could you be next in line to be Gym leader"

"Well Drew there's this thing called practice its when some one trains or in your case prepares to do something by doing it a lot." Mina speaks in a loud voice slowly.

"I know I'm not an idiot" He mumbles.

"How do we know that?" Joseph laughs. Drew glares at Joseph causing him to cower behind Mina. "Save me Mina!"

Mina looks at him with a mixture of disapproval and annoyance. "Dude really?"

"What did I do?" He asks innocently.

"You're such a wimp man! I've seen you take on Dakota when he took you're pudding cup!" Mina smacks Joseph behind his head and shakes her head. "And the guy is like twice your height!"

Joseph crosses his arms and Pichu climbs on his shoulder and mimicking Joseph's movement and nodding his little head. As he speaks

"Yeah but he deserved it no one messes with my pudding!" Joseph declares. "And besides you wouldn't want my incredible face to get ruined now would you? I know I wouldn't want your-"

"Pi Pichu Pi!" Pichu interrupts.

"Hey come on buddy you know I didn't mean to!" Mina protests.

"Pichu Pi" Pichu grumbles and pouts he buries his head into Joseph's shoulder and pretends to cry.

"Piplup, Lup Lup" Dawn's pokemon pats Pichu's back comforting him then turns to glare at Dawn. "Piplup Piplup"

"What?" Dawn scoffs placing a hand to her chest. "I can't believe you would say such a thing and hey you know that was an accident!"

"Who knew that pokemon have drama with their trainers" Paul laughs. Every one looks at him with astonishment.

"Oh my god!" Dawn's hands fly in front of her mouth to keep her screaming louder than she already is, thank Arceus. "Paul smiled!" she releases one of her hands to point at Paul in horror.

"Shut up" He grumbles.

Suddenly a girl with Dark hair that almost looks as if it's black with blue highlights similar to Mina's, only the girl doesn't have the same streak of blue on her bangs. The girl's bangs cover one of her aqua eyes. I see that she is wearing the blue colored Torchic cabin shirt probably from last year along with black shorts and knee length combat boots.

"Awe man! Did I miss it?" she wears and expression on disappointment on her face while holding a camera.

"Shannon get out of here" Paul growls. The girls pouts at his words and changes her expression and begins to poke his cheek, which only angers him more.

"Awe come on cuz! Why do you have to be like that!'

"Hey Shannon long time no see!" Dawn cheers.

"Dawn hey there I haven't seen you in a while! You look great I'm surprise Pau-" Shannon's words fade when Paul covers her mouth with a panicked expression.

"Don't your dare finish that OW!" Paul draws back his hand when Shannon bites into it. "Jeeze Shan What was that for?"

"Hey you should know that whenever some one tries to shut me up like that they are rewarded with bite marks on their hand for three days." She retorts.

"OH GOD IT'S ANOTHER MINA!" Joseph holds Pichu close to him then swingsPichu in front if himself, using him as a shield.

"PIIIIIIICCCCHHHHHUUU PI!" Pichu glares at Joseph with anger charging, literally his cheeks were charging with electricity.

"No! Pichu!" Mina grabs the little electric pokemon frantically. "Remember this is why we were suspended from camp last summer!" The guys back away from Mina and Pichu with wide eyes full of panic, except for Paul.

"Pichu Pichu Pi" Pichu's cheeks die down and Joseph relaxes letting out a sigh.

"Thanks Mina" he says. He hugs Mina and she seems completely frozen when he lets go he lets out a chuckle and pulls down Mina hat, covering her eyes and blocking her vision. Joseph crawls under the seat in front of him and scurries to the front of the bus.

"Ugh where is that creep!" Mina growls. Her fists are balled up and I can't tell she is itching to hit someone.

Her companion scampers up onto her shoulder and points towards the front of the bus "Pichu!"

"Good job Pichu" Mina takes off her hat puts it on Pichu and hands him to me. "Watch him for a bit okay May I don't want him getting into any trouble." And with that she rushes to get a hold of Joseph.

"Why is she worried about Pichu getting into trouble?" Drew asks while flipping his hair. Ugh again with the hair what's with that one moment he's about to piss his pants and the next he's acting like I'm about to grovel at his feet. "Hey May I know I handsome but come on if you don't pay attention your going to get stuck on the bus."

"Come on May you're going to love it here!" Shannon cheers.

I get up from my seat and collect my things and scoop Torchic in my arms. I push past Drew ignoring and remark that comes out of his pompous lips. "Well, here we go Torchic." But I notice something wrong.

Pichu's gone.

Mina's POV (**Mina: Yay my turn)** \(^.^)/

"Good job Pichu" I take off my hat and place it on Pichu's head, I watch as he gives me a large smile. My hat has always been like a treasure to Pichu, he always finds comfort in that hat I would say why but that's for another time. "Watch him for a bit okay May I don't want him getting into any trouble." After I leave Pichu with May I look back to where Pichu was pointing. I catch a glimpse of Joseph's dark green eyes what a jerk how could he have showed affection to me like that in front of every one. I think back to the hug he gave me not too long ago. I can still feel warmth and an unusual stinging sensation where his had held my waist. I am pulled back into reality when I notice that Joseph is standing right in front of me.

"Hey Mina if your not busy staring at some guy, were getting off the bus"

"Ok I'm coming" I hold onto my backpack which holds all of my necessities and we walk off of the bus. The sun blinds me as we walk out I reach for my cap to pull down the bill but there's nothing there and I begin to panic. "Where's Pichu?!" I become frantic and push pass the crowd to get back on the bus to look for my best friend. "Pichu?" I call "Pichu where are you!" I jump of off the bus and I feel tears on the bridges of my eyes. I look around and notice that I have lost Joseph as well. "Pichu!" I cry. I shake my head trying to wake up from my nightmare. I have to find Pichu he'll be so scared he hates being around people that I don't know or he doesn't know. I just hope that he has my hat that'll give him relief. I let a heavy sigh to calm my self down.

"Mina where did your run off to?" Dawn question.

"Mina Where's Pichu?" May ask franticly. "One minute he's in my lap and the next he ran off to find you!"

"Mina what's wrong?" Shannon wonders. They all look at me waiting for an answer.

"I can't find Pichu" I whimper I feel the weakness in my voice but I don't care all I'm worried about is finding Pichu.

"Excuse me are you looking for this?" I turn to the source of the voice and find an unfamiliar boy hold Pichu in his arms who is clinging to my hat. He immediately jumps into my arm and hold onto me after he places my hat onto my head.

"Thanks so much" I pause after not knowing what to call the boy.

"My name is-

**Mina: It's your turn we need another OC **

**Joseph: We need the guy who saved Pichu.**

**Mina: and if you guys act fast then I'll beat the crap out of Joseph who made me lose Pichu in the first place.**

**Joseph: Hey wai-**

**Paul: They don't care man, they don't care**

**Drew: awe come on cut they guy some slack**

**Joseph: Thank you Drew at least some one is nice in this story. **

**Drew(ignoring Joseph): I mean he is an idiot after all**

**Joseph: Why me? Mina: Because no one likes you.**

**Joseph: But baby I thought you loved me.**

**Marina: (Whispers)maybe later on in the story but now she hates you.**

**Mina: call me that again and I will guarantee to make sure your babies are never born!**

**Joseph: Not my babies!**

**May: Why are you guys so mean to him?**

**Drew: why do you care?**

**Dawn: Yeah that is true your guys are cruel to him **

**Paul: What's it to you**

**Dawn: Jerk **

**Paul: I am not a jerk!**

**Dawn: Well to me you are!**

**Shannon: I know why he's being a jerk to only you!**

**Paul: Don't you dare!**

**Shannon: There's a fee for keeping my mouth shut**

**Paul: No way!**

**Shannon: Hey Dawn!**

**Paul: Alright how much?**

**Shannon: Thirty dollars**

**Paul: (Thinks) Worth it**

**Shannon: (Grins evilly) Pleasure doing business with you dear cousin**

**Dawn: Business?**

**Paul: Shannon don't even think about it!**

**May: Ugh Drew you're such a jerk!**

**Drew: But I'm a handsome jerk aren't I?**

**May: Ass**

**Drew: Naïve **

**May: Arrogant!**

**Drew: Childish!**

**May: Idiot!**

**Joseph/Marina/Mina: Just make out already!**

**Drew: (Shrugs) I'm down**

**May(At the same time): Hell no!**

**May: Wait what did you just say?**

**Drew: nothing important who would want to kiss you?**

**Marina: We shall see**

**Drew: Wait what?**

**Marina: nothing at of your concern Drew Why would you care of another guy kissed May?**

**May: Yeah Drew why would you care?**

**Drew: I wouldn't **

**Marina/Mina/Shannon/Dawn: Mhmmm sure **

**May: shut up you guys.**

**Marina: Anyways like we said earlier we need other male OC this is going to be the guy who saved Pichu and if you all have any other OCs then let me hear them I wanna see what you guys can come up with if they pass the Awesome test then ill use them later on in this story I can't wait to hear from you guys**

**Mina: We would also like to thank our reviewers:**

**AdorableSkitty**

**L. **

**And Iloveikari-She owns Shannon Sikorski. **

Paste your document here...


	3. meet Jake Ryan

**Marina: Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while my dear mother hates it when I'm in my room and she's alone watching Avatar or Supernatural XP so the only time I get to type is late at night and I haven't been getting any good sleep lately **

**Joseph: Quit making excuses and get on with the story.**

**Mina: Jeeze someone is in a bad mood today**

**Joseph: I have my reasons**

**Mina: You sound like Paul**

**Dawn: Oh gosh not another one**

**Paul: There's only one me**

**Dawn: And that is enough**

**Paul: Good (Faintly blushes)**

**Shannon: OH MY GOSH PAmfnfsnmamfhph (Paul covers her mouth)**

**Paul: Watch it**

**Shannon: Awe fine but that's another twenty**

**Paul: Fine**

**Dawn: Seriously what's going on with you guys why is Paul giving you money Shan?**

**Paul: I have my reasons**

**Drew: Interesting…**

**May: How so?**

**Drew: You really are naive **

**May: And you're a big headed ass**

**Drew: Well you're a clueless girly bimbo!**

**May: PLAYBOY**

**Drew: IDIOT**

**May: JACKASS**

**Drew: You're in DENIAL**

**May: Of what?**

**Drew: (Sulks in a corner of the room)**

**Mina: Is he…. Sulking? O.o**

**Shannon: Oh Arceus**

**Mina: Any ways Marina and I do not own any of Pokemon, or Shannon and the new character in this chapter Enjoy ^.^**

**Mina's Pov**

"My name is Jake, Jake Ryan" I smile gratefully at the boy who saved me and Pichu from our worst nightmare. Separation. I gazed into his familiar dark green eyes, his chocolate hair falls right before his eyes, messy but cute. I notice that he's wearing a white Evee cabin T-shirt dark blue jeans and black sneakers. I blink repeatedly to bring myself back to reality. I look back to May Dawn and Shannon who are beginning to take a few steps back giggling about something.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I laugh at my idiotic actions.

"What's your name, you must have an amazing name to go with a lovely girl such as yourself" Jake Adjust my hat so he is able to see my eyes hiding my hair.

"Oh umm it's Mina" I can feel heat rushing up to my face. What's wrong with me? I've never felt this…Weird around any one.

"It suits you" Jake smiles. "It's cute" he turns his attention to Pichu, who I snow beginning to calm down. "What's wrong with this little guy" Jake reaches out to Pichu but Pichu slaps his hand away with his tail and jumps out of my arms.

"Pichu!" I call out to him but I feel a bit of relief after seeing who he scampered off to.

"Hey Pichu where's Mina she's been looking all over for you, where have you been?" He asks him. I keep a distance to find out why Pichu ran off to that jerk.

"Pi Pichu Pi Pichu Pichu Pichu!" I watch as Pichu flails his arms around wanting to tell Joseph something important.

"Wait slow down, what?" Joseph asks.

"Mina?" I turn to see Jake looking at me in concern.

"Oh sorry about that it's just that I worry about Pichu a lot this is the first time that I haven't had him either in the same room as me or by my side."

"So are you two going to be alright?"

I let out a heavy sigh and look back to Joseph only to glare at him then suppress my anger towards the idiot.

"Yeah he's with a friend" I shake my head from my worries a return to my conversation to Jake.

"So what up with Pichu if you don't mind me asking?" Jake rubs the back of his neck. It seems that he's being careful not to offend me.

"Actually I kind of do it's pretty personal" I subconsciously bite my lower lip.

"Oh well ok I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize it's just that I don't really like telling anyone about my past" I look up at Jake and his eyes show no emotion. His green eyes look as if their peering into my soul sending shivers up my spine and back down. "I'm sorry I have to go, they're about to begin the introductions and I don't want to lose track of Pichu again"

"No problem" Jake smiles the emotion has returned to his eyes but it still worries me. "I'll see you around Mina" And with that he leaves to go find his own cabin group.

Dawn's POV

Man why do they always take forever to get started, the only reason I know that they're taking too long is because I notice Piplup has fallen into a deep sleep. I've lost track of the others and begin to look for my cabin. I've never been a fan of the woods the bugs the dirt is normally too much for but after a while this camp grows on you. I find a stump to sit on way from the crowd and place Piplup on my lap I let him rest more.

"Hey there Troublesome" I am startled at the sudden voice and fall backwards from the stump.

"You Jerk!" I yell. By now Piplup has already awoken but instead of freaking out and pecking me and Paul he drifts back to sleep. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Paul only shrugs. "I'm just bored"

"Nope that's not it!" Paul jumps back frantically from the loud voice of his cousin and trips over the stump. Everything happens so fast it takes me a moment to realize that Paul and I are a little too close for comfort. I'm thankful that Piplup was able to jump out of the way before the impact. I groan as I try to get up but stupid Paul doesn't move. When I open my eyes I meet a familiar dark color. Heat rushes to my face and from the look that Shannon gives me

"Damn it Shannon" Paul groans. I'm pinned down by Paul and unable to get up. What's with him Why the hell isn't he getting up? Finally he opens his eyes and notice of the lack of space between us. For a faint moment I see an unusual color of red tainting Paul's face. "U-uh um I-I-I it's a…" how weird Paul never loses his cool with from anything.

"AWE!" I cringe at Shannon's Squeals "How adorable I have got to get a picture of this. I am blinded by flashes but strangely Paul isn't affected by them, he only glares towards his cousin.

"Hey there slick, wanna get off of me now you don't want Piplup to get any more pissed than he is now." I glare at him by now I am able to sit up and Paul hands are on the floor on both sides of my hips.

Piplup begins to chirp angrily at Paul. "Piplup!"

"Hey dude listen to the girl" I remember that voice from somewhere I don't realize who it is until I am lifted from the ground. I look up to see the same boy who had returned Pichu to Mina and come to think of it he looks very similar to Joseph, other than their hair length.

"So Troublesome who the Boyfriend?" Paul pries I shoot him back glare and he instantly shuts his mouth but doesn't keep his eye off of the boy, while Shannon is snapping a few photos here and there.

"Thanks for that, the purple haired idiot over there-" I refer to Paul, whose glare only deepens. "Doesn't seem to listen."

The boy run his hand through his brown hair that is the same length as Paul's but his bangs sweep right above his forest green eyes. "The name's Jake Ryan" he sticks out his hand for me to shake it I gladly take it and then I realize something.

"Wait a minute." I look around noticing that what I'm looking for has disappeared. "W-where is Piplup?" I begin to panic Piplup is never good in this kind of large crowds. "Piplup?" I run into the crowd of campers frantically searching for my partner. "Come on Piplup this isn't a game where are you?" I run back to the stump and find Paul holding Piplup and it seems that Piplup is trying to warn him about something but I can't tell what it is. As Paul sits on the stump I notice that Shannon and the boy Jake are gone. Paul listens intently to Piplup and begins to understand him and suddenly a surprised expression take place on his face which swiftly turns to anger.

"Piplup there you are!" Before running to me Piplup nudges Paul on his forehead with his flipper. Paul looks away and begins to focus on something else while staring into the forest; it looks like Piplup really gave him something to think about. "What was that about?"

"Piplup Lup Piplup" He crosses his arms and looks away from me as he chirps.

"What do you mean it's none of my business?"

May's POV

Where has every one gone and where has Torchic run off to? I begin to look for Dawn Mina and Shannon to help me find Torchic. It's not like him to run off on his own, well except when he's hungry but I fed him on the bus. I push through the campers and watch my step for other pokemon. When I am out of the crowd I see Dawn and Paul talking but Shannon manages to sneak up to Paul and surprise him which results in him falling on Dawn in a somewhat awkward position. I laugh to my self and I notice that Piplup had gone missing from Dawn's arms as well. That's strange first Pichu, then Torchic and now Piplup.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I look back to the familiar voice but I notice that grass heads not speaking to me. Thank Arceus.

"Torchic Tor" Drew eyes instantly say 'confusion' as he tries to comprehend what Torchic is trying to tell him. "Tor?"

"What are you saying? I can't understand you!" Drew yells in frustration and out of annoyance Torchic begins to peck at drew from all angles of his head. I can't help but laugh.

"Hey there" I jump back startled by the unsuspecting voice. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you there" I notice that he is the same boy, whom I think is called Jake, from before and strangely he looks very similar to Joseph. "Your name is Maybelle Maple right?"

I look at him in shock and let out a shaky laugh.

"Uh yeah how exactly did you know my name?" I don't like the feeling I get from this guy its send chills up and down my arms. I rub my arm to get rid of the goose bumps. Jake sees this but make no big deal out of it.

"Well you are the daughter of Norman Maple who wouldn't know that?" He flashes me smile which only makes me even more uncomfortable. "So, what is the princess of Hoen doing in Camp Destiny?" Jake puts an arm around me and suddenly my face grows cold I try to pull back with out him noticing but he moves his arm around me waist. "I can't wait to start my journey and get the chance to battle you."

"Uh thanks but I'm still learning my self" I forcefully pull away from him and start to walk away but it seems that he's one of those guys where every day is opposite day when it comes to girls.

"Awe come on now don't be too hard on yourself" he laugh my face is red with anger it's taking too much of my energy for me not to knock the lights out of this guy.

"I'm not I just need to find someone" I bite the inside of my cheek and force a smile.

"There you are May!" I turn around and feel the corners of my mouth turn into a smile.

Drew is walking towards me with Torchic next to him. "Where have you been? I was looking for you" I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Thank you Grass-head! "Hey May I know I'm irresistible but you shouldn't keep your mouth open like that you'll catch flies." He walks up to me and presses my chin up. I swat his hand away to avoid any death stares coming from any fan girls of his.

"Thanks for finding Torchic for me" I scoop my pokemon up in my arm and start to walk away, far from Jake.

"What no 'thank you Drew for saving my life I love you'?" I give Drew a look of annoyance and he flicks his hair. "Well you should thank your handsome savior"

"Get over yourself" I Laugh.

"I have but I know you won't. And hey I did save you back there" Drew shrugs. It's true thought.

"You're no Knight in shining armor but I'll take what I can get" I look down at Torchic as I walk away, but he's looking behind my shoulder looking back at Drew and he points to his eyes to Drew with one of his tiny wings saying. 'I've got my eyes on you'

I laugh to my self and take in the scenery beyond the camp and campers it is beautiful there's a crystal blue lake right next to the campsite, trees with not a single leaf out of place and the sky is clear, perfect for star gazing. I let out a heavy sigh admiring all the nature around me, Maybe it was a good thing that I was sent away fro the summer.

"This is going to be a great summer"

**Mina: Whoo-hoo \(^.^)/ I'm finally finished I'm sorry I didn't upload in a few days but in the next chapter I will be introducing three new character all OCs Yay! But yeah it hasn't been that long since my last update but it's felt like forever for me!**

**Joseph: Oh come on Mina get over it**

**Mina: NEVER!**

**May: Hey leave her alone it's been a while I would be excited too**

**Drew: What ever floats your boat**

**May: What did you say Grass-head?!**

**Drew: What ever floats your boat**

**May: Let me at him!**

**Dawn: May come on calm down he's not worth it**

**Paul : That's not what she thinks**

**Shannon: True…. Hey Dawn wanna know what I think?**

**Paul: NOPE (Sticks duck tape to Shan's mouth)**

**Shannon: (Talking through duck tape) I think Paul…**

**Paul: HOW CAN YOU TALK THORUGH DUCK TAPE!?**

**Shannon: It's a gift**

**Paul: I hate you**

**Shannon: Love you too cuz! So that's going to be another fifty bucks**

**Paul: No way!**

**Shannon: OOOHH Dawwwnn!**

**Paul: twenty-five take it or leave it**

**Shannon: (takes money) Pleasure doing business with you. (Turns to her money) My precious…**

**Jake: Like that's not creepy**

**Mina: It's totally normal**

**Joseph: She's right**

**Jake/Paul/Drew: You're all a bunch of weirdo's**

**Joseph: Watch what you say Mina might kill us in her story! (Look's around) By the way where's Marina? **

**Mina: Idiot we're the same person! So now I'm taking over!**

**Joseph: So I'm the same guy as her crush but you don't see Jeh…**

**Mina: DUCK TAPE ATTACK!**

**Joseph: AAAHHHHH! **

**Marina: (Walks in) was he going to say the name? (pointing to Joseph)**

**All girls nod**

**Marina: Good job now all is right with the world**

**Jake: NOT!**

**Mina: Shut up!**

**May/Dawn: Piplup/Torchic PECK!**

**All boys cower in fear**

**Mina: good work girls!**

**May: thank you to all the reviewers!**

**Dawn: loving the comments and OC ideas**

**Marina: A special shout out to:**

**Iloveikari- the owner of Shannon**

**L. **

**Adorableskitty**

**Agmno**

**Jg13145- The owner of Jake Ryan**

**Pokegirl**

**Peach **

**Thank you, to all your awesome reviews I love reading them and they always keep me going again guys sorry for not updating sooner… DON'T HURT ME DX haha just kidding**

**-Mina**


	4. Welcome To Camp Destiny

**Mina: Hey people!**

**Joseph: Why are you so happy?**

**Mina: Why are you so depressed hmmm?**

**Joseph: You stole my dessert :'(**

**Paul/Jake: She doesn't CARE!**

**Dawn: Awe Paulie don't be mean to your teammate **

**Paul: Grrrr **

**Shannon: Awe Paul you sound like an old mar….**

**Paul: Shannon shut it! (Pushes Shan into a random closet)**

**Shannon: No way!**

**May: What?**

**Shannon: It's Narnia!**

**May: No way!**

**Drew: Not possible**

**May: Come on its Shannon of course it's possible**

**Shannon: (Walks out of closet) See for your selves **

**May/Drew: (Looks into closet) Wait I don't see GAhhh!**

**Shannon pushes May and Drew in the closet **

**May: What the hell?!**

**Drew: Awe come on June you're in a closet with thee Drew Hayden**

**May: HELP ME!**

**Jake: What's wrong with you people?!**

**Damian: Wow where am I?**

**Jake: Who the hell are you?**

**Damian: Dude read the name….**

**Jake: Whatever man.**

**Mina: And there's more coming**

**Joseph: Yay ice cream!**

**Mina: Get out**

**Joseph: Never!**

**Marina: Anyways like I said last chapter I am introducing more characters but I keep getting more and more great OCs but there are just to much so when I have done about 10 chapter's of this Fanfic I'll include the OCs that I really liked. **

**Joseph: Mina or Marina doesn't own any of Pokemon and most of the OCs the owners will be displayed at the end of this chapter**

**May: She only owns Joseph, Mina and this plot line**

**Drew: Now on with the story.**

**May's POV **

Well I guess that at the time I wasn't so excited for the summer but ever since I got on the bus I've had a good feeling about this Camp it may not be that bad. I look around until I am able to find my own cabin and I find relief when I spot my other cabin members, I also see a red headed girl standing with them.

"Hey guys I've been looking for you every where." I state. I notice that there is a faint blush on Dawn's cheeks and I feel the corners on my lips form in to a smile as I remember witnessing her little encounter with Paul. Mina only looks annoyed but seeing that Pichu is with her tells me she'll be alright. I look over to Shannon, who unsurprisingly releasing little laughs as she looks through her camera. "What did I miss?"

"I have no idea" The red head answers. The girls hair is tied into a side pony tail, her eyes are similar to mine but they have certain spark for adventure. She's wearing a red Torchic cabin shirt like the rest of us along with denim shorts and red converse. "My name is Misty by the way" Misty sticks out her hand for me to shake it.

"Great to meat you Misty I-" I greet but another boy interrupts me.

"You're May Maple right" I nod at the Raven haired boy. The boy is wearing a black Roselia cabin shirt and a red and blue hat. "No way! You hear that buddie?" On queue a Pikachu climbs up onto his shoulder chanting it name excitingly. "I'm Ash Ketchum by the way" He greets.

"Nice to meet you guys" I smile. Misty punches Ash in the arm causing the dark haired boy to wail in pain.

"That's what you get for interrupting me!" she exclaims. And out of no where Misty grabs a mallet and begins to hold it over her head until Ash runs back to his group.

"Well then you must be a friend of Mina's, no doubt about it" I laugh. Misty walks over to Mina and puts an arm around her shoulder.

"That's right I've taught this little one here everything and more and now she has become the master of violence." Misty pinches Mina's cheeks. "Isn't that right my little precious?"

"Shut up" is all Mina says. Our laughter is interrupted by a voice booming through the speakers.

"Welcome to another year of Camp Destiny!"

I look up to the two people standing on the stage they both look roughly about 17. The girl's dark brown hair flows down to the middle of her back and her bangs are pushed behind her ears revealing her green eyes. She's wearing a yellow V-neck tank top with the words Camp Destiny written in glitter, blue skinny jeans and strangely a pair of black boots with a rose design swirling around them. Next to her is a boy who has spiky black hair with yellow highlights on the tips of the spikes and blue eyes. And like the girl he's wearing a shirt with Camp Destiny printed only it is in black with no glitter.

"Alright now that I have your attention my name is Kiara and this guy standing next to me is Yusei" Kiara says.

"And this year we are going to be your camp counselors" Yusei explains. "So this year we have new cabin leaders com on up and introduce yourselves."

I freeze I don't want to be introduced like this not on a stage where everyone can see me if they want to come meet me in person they can find me. Torchic nudges me with his beak, encouraging me to step on stage but I can't move my own legs. I watch as two of the cabin leaders make their way towards the stage. I see Jake he notices that I saw him and flashes me a smile I don't know what it is but there is something strange about him.

"Come on May" I feel a hand beginning to pull me towards the stage, it's Drew. I try to pull back but he refuses to let me go. Heat rises to my cheeks as the Roselia and Torchic cabin are watching the two of us.

"You can let me go now" I growl.

"Not a chance how do I know that you're not going to get lost" He retorts.

"I hate you" I mumble. I yank my hand away from his and walk towards the stage with Torchic following me. I stand with confidence as I gaze over the other cabins. Drew makes his way on the stage with a Roselia skipping happily beside him. I glare at Drew as he flips his hair; I hear girly gasps amongst the girls of the audience. I look down at Roselia and I notice that she is looking at me with curiosity, but why me?

"Welcome this years Cabin leaders." Kiara says. Cheers roar through the crowd. Kiara is just about to introduce but the other camp counselor, Yusei, interrupts her.

"And now lets let the Cabin leaders introduce them selves so Kiara can keep her mouth shut" Yusei covers Kiara's mouth silencing her. "Let's start with the Evee cabin and well work our way down from there."

Jake smirks before he introduces him self and his eyes land on me, goose bumps travel up my arms. "I'm Jake Ryan and this is my main buddie Charizard" Jake pulls out a Pokeball and tosses it in the air revealing a large fire dragon Pokemon. The crowd "oohs" and "aaahs" as Charizard spins in the air and lands next to Jake.

The next Cabin leader is a girl. Her brown hair is tied up into a high pony tail with blond tips pointing towards the end of her hair; her bangs completely cover one of her misty blue eyes. The Pikachu Cabin leader is wearing a tan Pikachu shirt faded blue denim shorts and tans converse. The girl looks at Drew and gives a flirty smile and wink. I see that Drew shakes ever so slightly that he only ones who notice it are Roselia and I. Perfect now he'll know what it's like.

"My Name is Raven Shore and say hi to Vaporeon" Suddenly out of nowhere water rises from the stage and changes its shape into the water evolution of Evee. I look around and about half of the guys seem to be mesmerized by Raven. Raven seems a little too pleased by the attention she's getting and she blows kisses towards the crowd before she returns her eye to Drew.

"Hey there, the name's Drew Hayden and don't worry ladies there's enough of me to go around" Drew looks at me I only roll my eyes at his arrogance. "And this is Roselia" Roselia twirls and bows to the audience. Its incredible how Roselia is so graceful yet dangerous. For a second I look to Drew who is paying no attention to Roselia but his gaze has been on me this whole time with a smirk slapped on his face. I'm not going to let him think that he is best just because he can get a couple of fan girls to pass out. When Roselia finished her little dance she twirls towards me and lifts her tiny hands up saying that she wants me to pick her up. Torchic greets her happily and Roselia returns the gesture with a smile. I lift Roselia in my arms and she chants her name with joy.

"Well, I'm May Maple and this here is Torchic" I jerk my head towards Torchic and he starts to hop around me in circles causing me to let out a laugh. A hush falls over the crowd when they hear my name. I look back to my cabin and they only give me reassuring smiles as every one breaks into whispers.

"Not possible!" I look to my side. The voice has startled both Roselia and Torchic. Raven, leader of the Pikachu cabin, points a finger at me as if I had committed a crime. "There is no way that you are May Maple, I've seen you on the bus there is no way that a clumsy loud and horrible trainer like you could be the princess of Hoen"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I am the Daughter of Norman Maple but I'm no princess." I retort. Roselia squirms her way out my arms and stands beside Torchic joining him in yelling at Raven.

"Well then prove it." She smugly replies.

"What do you want a DNA test?" I say I am actually willing to do so just to get this crazy groupie off my back.

"No I want a battle and to make it more interesting we will use different Pokemon" Raven crosses her arms speaking with confidence. But there is one flaw in her plan.

"But we were only allowed to bring one Pokemon" Raven freezes. It's funny how easily some one can make them selves look like an idiot.

"You'll both use another trainer's Pokemon" Kiara explains. I look around but there is no sign of the other counselor until I see him walk out of the infirmary with his head bandaged. I cringe at the thought of what Kiara must have done to Yusei. "And to make it more interesting you two will use Drew's Roselia and Jake's Charizard"

Drew shrugs and Roselia nods in agreement.

"Sure as long as the Pokemon are okay with it." I say. I look to Charizard who is in the air he has a look in his eye that is eager to battle.

"Alright then let's get started this will be our first battle to kick off the new summer of camp!" Yusei says eagerly.

"Roselia" I look down to the rose pokemon and kneel to her.

"Do you want to be my partner for this battle? Are you sure I don't want you to get to much damage from Charizard he is like ten times your size" I reason. Roselia shakes her little head refusing. "Alright then let's win this!" I say. I look into the audience who are pumped for this battle I look to wards my cabin and notice that Mina Misty and Shannon pulls out some money and shakes hands with a Joseph, Ash and a blond boy. Paul on the other hand is nudging Dawn obviously trying to convince her to make a bet with him after a while Dawn submits and shouts at me.

"You better win this May!" I laugh as Dawn carries a look of concern. I hear a chuckle from behind me and turn to see Drew and his smirk that I would love to rip it off his face.

"Did you hear me May?" Drew pokes at my cheek trying to get me attention.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Roselia and Torchic shake their heads at me from behind Drew and he does the same.

"Well I guess that my looks are more mesmerizing than I thought" He sighs as he flips his hair. "What I said was that just because Roselia is a grass type doesn't mean that she doesn't have an advantage against Charizard alright?" he switches his eyes to roselia, kneeling to her level. "And for you I want to give it your all just like how we battle got it?"

Roselia lifts one of her petal filled hands to her head saluting Drew.

"I'm ready when you are May" Raven taunts. I roll my eyes and clear my mind I need to focus on the battle it's just me Raven and the pokemon now I don't pay any attention to Dawn yelling at me to not screw this up or any of Drew's constant reminders of attacking the "right way". "Awe what's wrong is the little wannabe princess getting cold feet?"

"Oh I understand if you want to chicken out, wannabe" I glare at Raven her overly confident mood has turned to rage, I can feel the heat from her anger. It will be her downfall.

"Alright this is a one on one battle" Yusei announces. "The last pokemon standing wins"

Raven and I lock glares before saying anything to the pokemon we will battle with.

"You ready Roselia you don't wanna let Drew down do ya and I sure as hell don't want let you down" I say Roselia looks at me in shock as to what I had said. She may not be one of my own pokemon but I will treat her with respect and have complete confidence in her. Raven on the other hand doesn't seem like she isn't thinking the same thing I am.

"Come on now I don't want to lose to that little faker you better not fail me!" Jake's Charizard only glare's at her from annoyance but he bite's his tongue.

"Alright then Begin!" I can feel the stares of everyone in the audience as the battle begins.

"Charizard use Flame Thrower!" Raven commands, heat collects in Charizards mouth in an instant a powerful flame come rushing towards Roselia and I. I have to react quickly.

"Roselia dodge and use Stun Spore!" I shout I jump out of the way of the rushing fire. "Watch it Raven!" I yell angrily, I can see her fist clench in frustration, she wanted me to get hit. Roselia releases a gold like powder from her roses even thought I am taking a risk of it being sent right back I know how I can prevent that.

"What are you talking about I never wanted you to get hurt it was Charizard" She points at Jake's pokemon. Just as I had predicted she is letting her own emotions distract her from the battle and doesn't give a command to Charizard for him to dodge the attack. "What the-?" Raven looks at Charizard utterly confused at what happened. "What's wrong with you get up!" Charizard doesn't move he only looks back at Raven angrily.

"Now Roselia hurry and hit Charizard with a close range Solar Beam before he recovers." I bite my lip as Roselia rushes to Charizard while charging her Solar Beam.

"Get up! Come on!" She shrieks frantically, it's no use though.

Roselia releases her attack with great power, a blinding light emerges from her roses and the force pushes her high into the air. I try to find her in the sky but I see nothing. I take a few steps back until I see a small green figure coming down fast and from the look other face she's not going to make it on her own.

"Charizard is unable to battle." Kiara says. "Roselia is the winner." But I pay no mind to it.

"Roselia!" I yell in a frantic voice. I run backwards going to the spot where I believe she'll land. Multiple gasps come from the other campers as Roselia comes crashing down. Thankfully I was right and am able to catch Roselia with out much struggle. I fall back into a sitting position and let out a heavy sigh of relief holding Roselia tight. When I look up I see Drew running towards me.

"May are you alright" There is an unfamiliar look in his eye, is that concern?

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I ask with confusion filling my voice. "If anything you should be more worried about Roselia, she did just come from a 50 foot drop." I look down to Roselia who keeps looking back and forth from Drew and I, with a strange wetness in her dark eyes.

"Well for one you almost fell off the stage" Drew flips his hair I roll my eyes as I hear more girly giggle from the crowd of fan girls. "And besides Roselia would have been fine she's tougher than she looks." I shake my head at his comment. "What's wrong?" he asks

"I'll tell you later" I mumble.

Kiara Yusei, Misty, Dawn, Shannon, Mina, and strangely Jake come to congratulate me. I'm still holding Roselia but when I try to give her back to Drew she tightens her grip on me. I look up to Drew not knowing what to do, he give me a reassuring smile and walks back to his cabin group. Leaving Roselia with me.

Dawn's POV

After May's battle with that snobby Cabin Leader, Kiara and Yusei lets us go off to our cabins and unpack before dinner. For some reason Drew had left Roselia with May I wonder why…

"Finally I seemed like we would never get to our cabins!" Misty sighs as she flops onto her new bed.

"I know but the battle was worth it!" Shannon shouts. She seems like she cant get over winning 50 dollars.

"I know that was amazing May! Nice strategy too, using Raven's mood swings against her." Mina walks in patting May on the back. Pichu follows her to claim her bed.

"And when you caught Roselia that was amazing you saved her!" I cheer Piplup, Pichu, Torchic and Roselia all nod in agreement. "But also why is Roselia here shouldn't she be with Drew now? I ask.

"True, but Roselia must have been terrified though and didn't want to leave May" I look back to mina who takes off her hat to give to Pichu. Every one looks back to Roselia and she nods. I stiffen when I hear a knock on the door by now it's past sunset and when ever I hear a knock at night it makes me a bit paranoid.

"I got it" Shannon gets up to answer the door after a while She returns with a note. "Paul came by, he's actually outside now and he wants to talk to you" Shannon extends her hand that is holding the note to May. "And this came for you"

May lets out a sigh and slouches before falling back on her bed. "I don't wanna go!" She whines. As the ninja I am, I try to take the note from her hand with out her noticing. "Let go of the letter Dawn" I jump back, startled. "I'll see you guys at dinner" She begins to walk to the door but Misty and Mina stop her.

"Where do you think you're going?" They both ask.

"I'm meeting someone" May states. We look at her prying for more information. "By the lake." Mina and Misty step aside letting May leave. Along with Torchic and Roselia.

I fall back on my bed slowly drifting to sleep. But instead of silence I fall off of my bed yelling. "HOLY ARCEUS!" I glare at Shannon who is now bouncing on my bed laughing.

"Remember you still have a date with Paul, Dawnie!" my glare deepens and she pokes my cheek. "Your blushing"

"Alright, alright I'm going" I force myself off of the ground and trudge towards the door leaving Piplup to play with Pichu.

When I open it I can see May walking towards the lake with Roselia and Torchic, I guess if we have time we could do a little spy work. I laugh at the image in my head of May's face red with anger. I walk further from the Torchic cabin, this better not be one of his stupid jokes again. I don't bother to call out for Paul he'll probably just jump out a bush and scare the crap out of me. I find the stump that I was sitting on earlier and wait for Paul.

"Now how did I know that I was going to find you here?" I tense a bit when I hear that voice. It wasn't who I thought I was going to meet at all. I swiftly turn around to find a pair of glasses uncomfortably close to my face. Conway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I gasp and trip from the stump behind me when I try to back away from Conway.

"I just had a feeling that you were going to be out tonight and I saw you here earlier so I came to a conclusion that if you were here earlier then subconsciously your mind would make the decision to return here" The creepy boy stands over me while I lay on the floor frozen with fear.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a firm voice. Where the hell is Superman when you need him?

"I was looking for you my dear" He coos in a stalkerish way. Conway's glasses shine in the moon light and I don't mean in a good way, from where I am I can see a bit under his glasses and from the moonlight a shadow is cast right under his eyes and grinning mouth the image makes me quiver.

"Alright then." I release a shaky laugh while pushing myself off of the floor. "Well I'm going to go back to my cabin now." I begin to quickly walk to my cabin but a cold hand stops me in my tracks.

"Wait a bit Dawn" The hand that grips my arm pulls me way to close to Conway, I can feel his breath in my face. I try as hard as I can to suppress my disgust. "I know you try and push me away but I know the truth. You pretend to like Paul when your eyes are really on me."

"W-What?" I try to take a step back from the creep but his other hand keeps a firm grip on my waist.

"Don't play dumb Dawn I know you" Conway pulls up my chin as he leans in for….. A kiss? What the hell? For the love of Arceus, how delusional is this guy there is no way I am letting him have my first kiss. In a single push I release my self from Conway's grip and he falls to the floor in shock. After a moment of shock I see that he is grinning. "I see then, you're not ready." Conway pushes himself off of the ground and dusts off his pants. "So I shall wait until you are" and with that he walks off with confidence to the Evee Cabin.

What was that all about? When have I ever made and indication that I was ever into the creep? Jeeze man that guy is just crazy; it's probably safe to keep my distance from him. My thoughts are interrupted an exaggerated cough.

"Well that was interesting" I glare at the familiar purple haired boy. "Never though you'd be interested in Conway"

"I'm not, Paul" I sit back onto the stump while rubbing the spot where Conway's cold hand yanked onto my wrist. "He's just crazy" then I realized something. "Wait a minute you saw the whole thing and didn't lift a finger to help me?"

Paul only shrugs and a smile forms onto his face and glint of satisfaction appears in his eyes.

"Well I knew you would be able to handle yourself so I didn't think I needed to do any thing" wait a minute is it just me or is there red on his face, as quick as I notice it fades even quicker.

"Alright fair enough" I shrug as a yawn forces itself from my mouth. "SO what did you want to talk to me about?"

"The bet." Paul slumps his shoulders, so he knows that there is no win for him. "Remember the money and one task to do unconditionally"

"Oh yes I remember our agreement well" I rub my hand together while mimicking Shannon's maniac laugh. Now only if there were a thunder storm.

"Arceus you sound just like Shannon" Paul pauses for a bit and the 'imaginary' Blush returns. "Only she would probably make us kiss or something"

A puzzled expression compels my face as I try and thing in any way what would make Paul say that.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"No reason."

I stand up from the stump and look into his eyes. Observing his body language, trying to find any sign of emotional disturbance.

"What are you doing?" he asks obviously feeling awkward of me looking at him for so long.

"There's something off about you today but I have no idea what it is." Paul stays silent. "Come on Paul we've know each other for like five years now and you were so much happier back then what happened?" Still more silence. "Alright then, I'm calling in my favor."

"What do you want?" his eyes look eager to hear my request but unwilling to do what I ask.

"You have to tell me what's going on with you and protect me from Conway."

Paul chuckles and shakes his head at me. Of course he's going to be difficult about it. As soon as his laughing stops, he still continues to let out a few chuckles here and there, and he begins to walk towards me, placing his arm around my shoulder. This is sort of like what happened with Conway's but the feeling is different it feels right and with Conway it felt so foreign and disturbing.

"That's not fair Dawn, that's two favors" He says. "If I do both of them then we're uneven." Paul twirls a strand of hair in between his fingers I swat his hand away he's going to try and charm his way from out of the bet like he does with every girl when he needs something from a blanket to money.

"Nope I'm not giving you your money back" I spin away from his grip leaving him confused.

"Damn it I thought that would have worked" He grumbles. "So choose"

"Hmm let's see….." I begin to walk around Paul in circles pondering at what I should demand. "I could make you go Skinny dip in the lake during the day…" I watch as Paul stiffens. "I could make you shave your head or…." I got it. "You could…" Paul becomes more uneasy as I continue. "Kiss…" His face becomes red I wonder who he thinks I would make him kiss? "Raven" Paul's flustered face is tainted green with a disgusted expression on his normally straight face.

"No way in hell is that ever going to happen." Paul grimaces.

"Awe why not Paul I thought you two had a connection." I taunt. I notice that Paul reaches for something in his pocket but he doesn't pull it out.

"Okay you can stop right there" His voice grows firm and here comes the angry Paul. "Because that's never going to happen she's one of Drew's fan girls and I don't go for the kind of girl that always shows off or tries to out do everyone at everything."

"So there's another girl then." For a minute my voice doesn't sound like me, it cracked and there was some disappointment in it. I stare at he ground for what seems like forever wondering who this girl could be.

"Troublesome? You in there" Paul takes my hat off my head trying to get my attention. I look up at him but notice that my eyelids feel heavy and I keep dosing off.

"Sorry I'm going to go to bed now I'm feeling a bit…" Everything turns dark.

Paul's POV

Out of no where Troublesome passes out I guess she' just fretting too much about the creepy ass Conway dork. But it may be more than that, I saw the whole thing that guy really need some help what makes him think that Dawn would pretend to be interested in me? Not only that, but what makes four eyes think that Troublesome has a thing for him? At just the right time I am able to catch Dawn before she hits her head on the tree stump. For a minute I remember from earlier today when I had knocked into her, we were so close only a few more seconds alone with her and I might have kissed her…. Wait what the hell am I thinking? Kissing troublesome…. I look down to her and I can't compel myself to look away. What's wrong with me just take her back to camp Paul that's it. I force my legs to move as I place Dawn on my back. As I'm walking I spot Drew leaning against a tree and away from the light of the moon. It's about thirty minutes till dinner and Ash must be going crazy by now. Seeing Drew makes me think about the note he wanted me to give to the Torchic cabin leader. I stop for a minute until I see the girl May walking with her Torchic and… Drew's Roselia? I thought she was just battling with Roselia. But I guess after Roselia had fallen from such a great height must have shaken her up pretty badly. Finally after nearly falling thirteen times I make my way to the Torchic Cabin. After what seems like forever I make it to the cabin and I'm greeted by Shannon.

"Hey there cuz…." Shannon stops for a moment when she sees Troublesome, who is now in my arm passed out. Me carrying her Bridal style…. Great idea Paul, Dawn is passed out in your arms and the first to see this is your cousin who always is making up crazy stories. Perfect. "What did you do to Dawn?" as soon as Shannon screeches the other girls come running to the door.

"Oh no Dawn!" Mina yells and runs back into the cabin. Shit.

"What did you do?" Misty yells. Great this is exactly what I need.

"I don't need you guys to accuse me of doing anything I didn't emotionally or physically hurt so can all relax." I explain. I push past the two girls and place troublesome back onto the bed where her Piplup is sitting. After a moment of looking at Troublesome's sleeping figure a warmness crawls up to my face, I shove my hands in my pockets and head out of the cabin. But before leaving I glare at my cousin. "Not one word" I growl.

**Marina: Well then alright I finally finished this chapter I don't know why it took so long…**

**Mina: Because you're Lazy and wanted to watch Pokemon!**

**Marina: How do you know that?**

**Mina: -.- I'm you**

**Marina: Touché**

**Joseph: Ooohh she got you goooooddd!**

**May/Dawn/Misty: Shut up.**

**Paul: See no one likes you **

**Joseph: That's not cool bro**

**Ash: It's alright man, he's just…..**

**Paul: don't say it!**

**Shannon: Emo!**

**Paul: I am not Emo!**

**Shannon/Ash: Sure you're not**

**Drew: I would feel bad for you guys but you both deserve it (flips hair)**

**May: Oh Drrreeeeww….. *snip snip***

**Drew: What's up May….. Holy Arceus get those sharp monstrosities away from me!**

**May: Awe where are you going?**

**Ash: Huh this is interesting…**

**Misty: He-he I like it**

**Marina: You would. **

**Mina: anyways thanks for all of the awesome reviews!**

**May: We hit over thirty in just three chapters X3**

**Drew: Thirty-two to be exact**

**May: You just have to be perfect, don't you?**

**Drew: So I'm perfect?**

**May: I-I it's the thing I just it's…Scissors!**

**Drew: Nooo!**

**Marina: thanks for all the support OCs and love**


	5. May's meeting, and Mina's appetite

**Mina: I have sinned! DX**

**Joseph: What are you talking about?**

**Dawn: She hasn't updated in a while…**

**Paul: So it's her own fault**

**Mina: But….. D'X WHAAAAA!**

**Shannon: (Smacks Paul) See what you do Paul this is why we cant have nice things!**

**Drew: What do you mean?**

**May: She means that the more you guys are mean to Mina and/or Marina then the worse it's going to be for us!**

**Misty: She is the one writing this story….**

**Ash: Oh no!**

**Daimian: What?**

**Ash: Some one shut up Paul before he kills us all!**

**Mina: Thanks for the idea Ash! :D**

**Drew/Paul/Joseph: Great…Nice going Ash **

**Drew: Now she may actually kill us!**

**All Boys: What?!**

**Mina: Chill out guys I cant kill you then the story would be no fun.**

**Boys: PHEW **

**Mina: But I can cause you all drama and misery for how ever long I want!**

**Joseph: Great now Mina has gotten mad with power**

**Drew: Where's Marina when you need her?**

**Marina: There are these thing called little siblings and chores lots and lots of chores!**

**Joseph: It cant be that bad**

**Marina: (Grabs Joseph by the collar of his shirt) YOU DON'T KNOW MAN! (Cries) You don't know!**

**Mina: Great now you traumatized the main writer of the story nice going!**

**May: Alright then, Mina does not own Pokemon. She only owns Mina and Joseph and this great story line.**

**Drew: Now get on with the story I wanna read about me!**

**May: Of course you do… -.-**

May's POV

I let out a heavy sigh I have been waiting for too long for this mystery person. Why am I here in the first place? Dinner is going to be served in about half an hour. I glance back down to the piece of paper in my hands and re-read the parchment.

_Meet me by the lake before dinner; you have some explaining to do. _

Hopefully I'm not wasting my time for some idiotic prank. I walk to the edge of the dock and kneel down to the water. I can easily make out my reflection from the faint light from the moon. I look back to Roselia and Torchic who are only looking at me with confusion.

"Don't worry guy's if the mystery person doesn't come soon, then we'll just leave no biggie" I shrug. I let my legs swing loosely from the dock as I graze my fingers in the cool water. "It hasn't been too bad who knows maybe being sent here wasn't such a bad idea after all" I say to my self.

"Roselia" I look to my side and see Roselia's red rose on my shoulder, but when I turn to hold her I come face to face to the green hair prince of arrogance holding a rose.

"Why of course coming here was a good idea because I'm here" I glare at Drew while he flips his hair. I have a sudden urge to grab some scissors and chop it off… just to see his reaction. Man already a day and I'm acting like Mina. "What's so funny?" Drew asks.

"Well if you must know I happen to be plotting against you" Drew is taken back from my comment. "We are rivals after all"

"Yeah well bring it on" a grin spreads across my face as thoughts of revenge fill my mind. But instead of warning him of the torture soon to come I lie back on the dock and laugh.

"So I'm guessing that you were the one who sent me this letter" I state. Drew takes the letter from my hand and he examines it.

"Oh so that's what I forgot" he mumbles. I turn my head to Roselia, she's whispering to Torchic while pointing at Drew and me.

"Forgot what." I ask. Drew sits beside me a little too close for comfort just as a gust of wind blows past me almost tossing me into the water, forcing me to hold onto Mr. big head. "Well, Well, Well lookie here the Princess of Hoen just can keep her hands off of me" He brags. I look away from Drew so he won't see the blush spreading its self on my face like butter on toast **(sorry for the crappy simile I'm eating toast X3). **I feel a warm hand on my chin as it brings me to face back to Drew. "It was bound to happen sooner or later" He chuckles.

"Psh you wish!" I laugh. "There is no way that I'm falling for a jack ass like you!" I immediately stand from where I am sitting, and my sudden outburst has shocked Roselia and Torchic, even Drew.

"What do you mean Jack ass?" He asks angrily.

"Nuh-uh I came here only to explain what ever it was that your confused about." I turn away from Drew. A pair of hands grabs my shoulders forcing me to turn and face Drew.

"Exactly so you are going to explain one thing then another!" He demands. "What do you mean by that?" Drew repeats,

"What I mean by JACK ASS is that you are one you wont stop until every girl that has denied and romantic feeling for you falls for you, and just now I bet you were about to kiss me or say some stupid corny line to get me to go all fan girl!" Despite his sudden shock I continue. "But NEWSFLASH pretty boy I'm not like other girls it takes more than a handsome face and a wink to get to feeling something for a guy." I let out my breath and force my self to calm down before speaking again. "And unlike you LOVE actually means something to me." I begin to walk away but a warn hand stops me in my tracks.

"Wait that's wasn't what I was trying to do I was only teasing you" He explains. "I didn't know that's how you felt." For some reason Drew hasn't let go of the rose that he used to surprise me.

"So what was the other thing that you wanted me to explain? I give in.

"When Roselia was falling, and I said she was going to be alright but you decided to help her why?" confusion fills his voice. I look back to Roselia and remember her crying when I had caught her, and the same is about to happen now. I walk towards her and pick her up. "Roselia what's the matter?" he asks

"Well your right Roselia isn't weak but you have to remember that Pokemon also have fears, so yes Roselia could have made it on her own but she was terrified" I state. I don't take my eyes off of Roselia, her small ebony eyes begin to shine with tears as they flow down her tiny cheeks.

"Roselia…" Drew walks towards Roselia with worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry May" I flinch for a bit why is he apologizing to me?

"Save it Grass head" I laugh. "You should be apologizing to Roselia not me." I hand Roselia back to Drew, she looks back to me her eyes still wet with fresh tears. I give her a reassuring smile and start to walk back to camp along with Torchic.

"Hey May!" I turn back to Drew. What does he want now? A blur of red and green flashes towards me at high-speed. I am able to catch the unknown item just before it flew past me. A rose? "Good job today, I can't wait for us to battle." And with the he leave leaving a feeling of a strange yet familiar warmness in my cheeks.

**Mina's POV **

"Man what is taking May so long?" I complain. It feels like I haven't eaten in decades. "I'm going to die of starvation!"

"Mina chillax!" Misty yells. "And it's only been twenty minutes since May left!"

"But the food and time long so starving very much so hungry FOOD!" I babble. Foods I need, speak think to and right.

"Man your worse than Ash!" Dawn laughs, I glare at her and Shannon who are now both snickering amongst each other. And to answer your question yes I can speak and think clearly, I just like being dramatic.

"Dork a Ash I is nothing him like" I whine. I am not really anything like Ash well except for the food part.

"Quit being a Drama Queen Mina!" Shannon laughter continues to the point where she falls off of Dawns bed and doesn't even care anymore.

"Hey! That's General Badass of Awesomeness to you!" I Retort. Pichu scamper towards me and Salutes me as if I was actually a General. In one swift movement Pichu snatches my hat and runs back Misty's Azuril, Dawn's Piplup, and Shannon's Shinx.

"Wait a minute you like Ash" Misty's sudden frantic out bursts rips my attention away for the playing Pokemon.

"Wait what?" I jump back shocked fro Misty's words. "No of course-" then it hits me. "Wait…" I get from my bed and begin to walk towards Misty, Dawn and Shannon both are not far behind.

"What's going on?" Misty questions. We only move closer to her. And closer. And closer. Until Azuril jumps in front of Misty just as we were about to get her to spill. But instead of protecting Misty or trying to defend her, Azuril dances around.

"Azuril, Azuril, Azuril, Azure, Zzu, Zzu, Azuril" She sings.

"I see now." I begin to rub my hands and laugh my EVIL laugh. And by the look on Misty's face, she knows she's in trouble.

"No! Way!" Dawn shouts.

"It can't be!" Shannon gasps.

"Ooohh but it is." I laugh. Shannon Dawn and I exchange looks then our are on Misty as we shout.

"Misty likes Ash!" I start to roll on the floor laughing while misty face starts to turn the same color as her hair.

"I-I it's the but I it's not" Misty stutters, and then recomposes her self as we calm down. "I don't like Ash" she grumbles.

"Denial" Shannon sings. I only let out a heavy sigh. Knowing Misty she's not going to give in anytime soon.

"I am not in denial!" Misty yells. "But what about you Shannon it seems like that Daimian boy has taken a liking to you" Misty lean towards Shannon with intruiged eyes.

"Daimian?" I ask not remembering any one by that name.

"Remember the Blond boy with Blue eyes in the Roselia cabin?" Dawn says. Her words do take me back when we were betting with the boys.

"The guy I was betting with back when Dawn was battling Raven" Misty explains.

I fall back onto my bed recalling today's events. I remember missing Pichu and Jake finding him for me, then Pichu ran off to Joseph and I went to smack him a few times, then there was the match and we all made bets with the Roselia cabin. And the one who were betting were:

Me and Joseph

Dawn and Paul

Misty and Ash

Shannon and the Blonde haired kid

"Ooohh now I remember!"

"Yeah Daimian's the new guy in the Roselia cabin." Shannon says then glares at Misty. "So Misty there is no way that I could be crushing on a guy I barely know!"

"Soooooo that means when you get to know him better you will be crushing on him…maybe big time!?" Dawn eagerly asks.

"Only time will tell" I laugh.

"Shut up just cause you three like three guy from the Roselia cabin doesn't mean I have to" Shannon pouts. I stop my laughter and give a confused look towards her.

"What do you mean the three of us that's just Dawn and Misty" I say. Suddenly the Cabin grows quiet. All i hear it the whispering between the Pokemon.

"She doesn't realize it yet does she?" Dawn asks.

"Realize what?" I ask a bit worried I hate it when the people around talk about something that has to do with me but I don't know what their talking about. (In real life I actually really do hate it. :P)

No one answers they all look at me with disbelief. The continue to exchange glances and smirks. Pichu even seems to be in on it.

"I'm scared" I pretend to be going crazy by hugging my knees close to my chest and begin to rock back and forth. "I need an adult!" I cry. I feel small paws on my arm and in the blink of an eye I sweep up Pichu and start spinning around with him until I collapse from dizziness.

"Well you got over that fast" every one looks back to the door and we see May back with only Torchic. " I saw the whole thing and Mina what happened to our tough girl." She laughs.

"Oh I can be tough when I want to be but I also have my soft moments." I cheer. I look at the clock and realize the we're late.

"What's wrong Mina" every one wonders.

"Were three minutes late…..for DINNER!" I dash towards the mess hall for dinner my savior, but I don't even get to make it to the door of our cabin, Misty grips on the back of my shirt and finally lets go after every has walked out the door. "Hang on you guys that's not cool!" I yell. As I run to catch up to my other Cabin members I hear a laugh from not to far from me. When I catch up to every one else I hold onto Dawn for dear life while catching my breath. " And what was that about me liking some one from the Roselia Cabin?" I freeze.

"That was a little loud Mina relax" Dawn laughs. And she's right people around here like to talk especially when there is romance.

"Crap I mumble" I let out a sigh. Whatever I don't care I really don't like any one here so I'll let them talk, I don't want anything to ruin my appetite. "Yolo LETS EAT!" I shout dashing towards the doors of the mess hall. "My stomachs in heaven!" I gape at the spread of food that they have laid out for us; the Tables were filled with Pizza, Spaghetti Tacos, Watermelon, Cake, Cookies, Hamburgers, soup, muffins, enchiladas, ice cream, pasta, lasagna, fries, Mac and cheese, chow mien, stew, pudding, and **JELLO! **

"PIIIICCHHUUU"I look down to Pichu and his mouth is watering.

"Pichu I know for a fact that this year there wont be any left overs!" He and I Dash to our cabin table and begin to chow down. Surprisingly with out making a huge mess.

**Marina: Yay I'm finally finished!**

**Mina: And we're so tired DX**

**Joseph: That's what you get for Procatinating **

**Paul: That's Procrastinating**

**Joseph: Tomato Tomato (Say it in two ways :P)**

**Drew: He does have a point you did take while to update**

**Mina: I was… busy**

**Shannon: Yeah busy drawing and watching The Smurfs 2 and Grown ups 2 XP**

**Mina: I said I'm Sorry**

**Misty: No you're not**

**May: yes she is**

**Ash: Well at least she kept her promise to update today :D**

**Jake: No one asked you -.-**

**Mina: Pichu thunder bolt!**

**Jake: AAAHHHHHHHHH**

**Mina: Any one else have anything to say?**

**Joseph: I'm sorry!**

**Mina: Go Pichu!**

**Joseph: AAAHHHHHH….. I….. Said…. I…. was… sorry**

**Mina: I know I just like the color of Electricity X3 **

**Marina: *Sniff* I'm so proud**

**Dawn: Thanks for all for the reviews! We Got 46 In just four chapters :D that's freaking awesome WWOOOHOOOOOO! **

**Iloveikari- owner of Shannon **

**Jg13145- owner of Jake Ryan**

** Poke girl- owner of Daimian Bacab **

**Lost in my own world 13- owner of Raven Shore**

**Six-sides-of-the-dice**

**Maycontestdrew**

**StephanieMidnight**

** You guys are awesome I love your reviews they always get me it the mood to write I'm already typing and almost done with Chapter 6 :D see yall soon, or tomorrow we shall see! :D bye!**

**- Mina \(^.^)/**


	6. End of Day One: Beware Of Jake

**Mina: awesomeness like promised I give you the next chapter of My Camp Rival **

**Marina: I'm so tired DX**

**Joseph: Awe come on don't be like that **

**Mina: Like what?**

**Paul: What he means to say is to quit your complaining it's your own fault that that you're so tired from writing**

**Mina: Well excuse me for having a SOUL!**

***Silence***

**Ash: Daaaammmnnnn :O**

**Drew: She got you good**

**Dawn: Paul you ok?**

**May: He's not saying anything**

**Misty: I don't think he's even breathing**

**Jake: He'll get over it (puts arm around the girls) **

**Girls: if you don't let go you have five seconds to live **

**Mina/Joseph: Screw that kill him now!**

**Marina: Now, now we can't kill him…..yet**

**Damian: Say WHAAAATTT?**

**Raven: Paul's still not moving… OH HI DREW! :3**

**May/Dawn: Get out!**

**Marina: He-he I love my job X3**

**Shannon: EVERY ONE CHILL! Raven LEAVE! Jake get OUT! Paul will be fine in about two minutes… And Marina does not own POKEMON she only owns Mina Joseph and this story and you can find the owners of the other OCs at the end of this chapter.**

**May: What happened to her?**

**Drew: I accidently gave her sugar free candy….**

Joseph's POV

When we walk in the mess hall it turns out that Mina is the first one inside, and Pichu isn't far behind. The hall walls are each painted differently to show us the different regions and Pokemon habitats, and just like last year I bet the counselor organized a huge buffet, and also like last time Mina was here there will be no leftovers. For you see…. Ash and Mina have very, and I mean VERY high metabolisms, each cabin sits in one big round table. I watch as Pichu runs around the place with Mina's hat on his head. What's with that pokemon and the hat, you'd think that he was born in it.

"Maybe he was…" Ash says. "We won't know for sure." he shrugs. Pikachu nods with him and he grabs a cupcake and begins to munch on it.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask unaware of my actions.

"Yeah you did." Drew states while flipping his hair. This causes the near by girls from the Pikachu cabin to giggle. I glance back to the Torchic cabin table and I see May staring at something red from under the table.

"But wait Ash what was that comment about?" I ask, now he has gotten my attention.

"Oh nothing just a little theory of mine, By the way where is your Flareon Joseph?" Ash rushes, wait why does he suddenly change the subject? Strange.

"Don't change the subject Ash tell me what was that about Pichu?" I ask. Ash only begins to cram food into his mouth and when i look to Pikachu he only does the same.

"I think that's his way of saying that Mina needs to tell you for your self." I look to the Newbie of our cabin Daimian, He has sort of that surfer look, and his dirty blonde hair is flipped to the side hovering over his blue eyes. He is also wearing a blue Roselia cabin shirt and navy jeans.

"Oh well isn't that going to be fun." I pound my head on the table I haven't seen Mina in over year and in just that time she has gotten more… high spirited. She's not that same girl who would beat the crap out of me and the other members of the Roselia Cabin something has changed about her, like I can read her more clearly and I'm starting to enjoy more of my time with her.

"Yeah that's going to suck for you." Paul chuckles and pats my back. "You're going to have an abusive wife."

"Man talk about being whipped." Drew laughs. I groan and let out my buddy Flareon. The guys continue to tease me about getting beaten by a girl and Flareon chows down with Pikachu.

"Oh man just wait till they get married." Ash's comment is when I get up from my pool of self pity, Well I have no choice I'm choking on my food, and actually pay attention to what they're saying.

"Wait what was that?" I ask. I look at all the guys and they are silent holding back their laughter.

"What?" they all snicker. Flareon, Pikachu and Roselia even stop eating and slowly make their away from our table.

"What the hell was that about Min-?" I slap my hands to cover my mouth and quiet my voice. "What was that about me and Mina getting married?" I whisper, I look back to the Torchic table and look towards Mina. That Jake guy is there talking with her. But I can't tell what their saying, but what is he doing there? And from what I could understand earlier from Pichu, We have to watch our backs for him. It looks like he has his eyes on May and Mina.

**Flash back (Joseph: Whoo-hoo first flash back! and its mine!)**

After the battle the guys and I got together and began to talk about the game plan for this year. Like we do every year we try to make a sure fire way to win the Destiny Camp Cup and the winning Cabin gets a free trip to where ever the Camp counselors choose. Last year the Pikachu cabin had one but this year that Trophy and trip is ours.

"So guys what's the plan for this year?" Ash asked. Everyone looked to me like I'm holding dynamite. "What why are you guys looking at me like that?" they didn't say anything they only looked at me even more curious than before. "I need an adult!" I cried I dramatically fell to floor while curling up in a fetal position.

"Dude relax." Damian patted my back along with his Squirtle and every ones laughter died down. I got up from the floor and Flareon leaped onto my lap looking at me with the same curiosity as everyone else.

"Yeah remember we go through this every year and you always end up making the game plan for this year's competition." Drew explained, now that I thought about it I really am the man with the plan.

"Yeah but don't forget" Paul interrupted. "There is that one new guy Jake we need to watch out for, he's manipulative and sneaky." Paul frowned something about this guy really bugs him and I mean more than personally, to be honest I think he's just a creep who likes to flirt with girls 24/7.

"Who warned you about him?" Drew asked us. "Torchic wouldn't stop pecking at me until I listened to him, and the only other ones who were warned are Joseph and Paul and I."

"Well Da- Troublesome's Piplup was chirping at me nonstop about that guy" Paul grumbled.

"And Pichu wouldn't stop shocking me until I would pay attention to Jake's and Mina's conversation." The others all nodded in understanding and I continued. "But the thing is, what is so dangerous about this guy that made the Pokémon so frantic?" I looked to Pikachu and Flareon, even they seemed a bit suspicious about the guy.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu shook Ash to get his attention.

"Yeah your right Pikachu." Ash looked to Paul and Drew. "you two also have another problem on your hand, that girl Shannon." On queue Drew and Paul shuddered at the sound of her name.

**End flashback**

I get pulled out of my thoughts after some constant poking from my other cabin members.

"Looks like your losing your girl" Damian nudges me.

"What the hell?" when I look back to the girls table I notice that Mina is nowhere to be found and Pichu is sitting in her spot.

"Told ya so" Drew taunts. I growl at the two but they only to continue to laugh even more. Where did she go?

May's POV

After I noticed that Mina had disappeared I sneak away to go look for her after all there is only five minutes left and there's no more food thanks to Mina and Pichu. I leave Torchic with the other Pokémon. When I walk out of the mess hall there is total darkness if not for the dim moon light I wouldn't even be able to see my own hand.

"So, this is your first year here ?" I hear Mina's voice from just around the corner. Thank god I haven't opened my big mouth…yet.

"Yeah my Parents sent be here to get me away from the big city" I peek around the corner and I get a closer look of the two, I can see Mina standing while staring at the stars and Jake is standing a bit close to her, I can feel the un easiness in her voice as she speaks. Obviously she realizes that coming out here was a mistake. There is a long pause, Jake keeps moving closer to Mina and she only becomes more tense by the second.

"Mina your great." Jake says after the long silence.

"Uh thanks…" Mina begins to rub her arms, not from the chill though I have seen that before. Someone like Mina shouldn't be so nervous around a guy like him unless she likes him but of course we know that's not the case.

"What's going on?" I almost scream at the voice, but thank goodness Drew quickly covers my mouth. I look at Joseph but his full attention is on Jake and Mina.

"Chill out Princess" Drew whispers but his hands don't leave my mouth.

"Lef go" I angrily whisper, My voice muffled.

"Not a chance." He laughs. By now we are both paying attention to Joseph. "I don't want you blowing our cover again." Suddenly an idea comes to me, I bite down onto Drew's hand and cover his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"Serves you right" I stick my tongue at him and walk next to Joseph to get a better look at the situation.

"What did I miss" I ask. I look at Josephs face and to he doesn't like what he sees.

"He keeps on trying to make a move on her, Mina moves back but Jake thinks that she's playing around with him." He growls. Drew comes up to him and pats is back to calm down, but it doesn't work. The only thing that can ease his anger is beating the crap out of Jake but I think that Mina's got that covered.

"No Jake your need to stop I have to go" Mina says. she pushes him back and starts to walk away but Jake grabs a hold of her hand and pulls her back to him.

"But wait just for a moment" Jake's creepy soothing voice turns dark with anger. Obviously with mean Mina leaving annoys him.

"Let go"

"No I can't." His smirks send chills up my spine and it's no different for Mina.

Mina's face expression suddenly changes in a few seconds as she strikes him in the unmentionables. She walks straight to me and drags me to the our cabin. Leaving the two boys at a loss for words.

"What the how the did you just?" I babble. She only laughs.

"I'm not as stupid as Jake I could hear you guys from like a mile away" we reach the Cabin and the others are tapping their foots on the ground impatiently. " Relax guys we're fine." she reassures them.

"Oh really?" Misty challenges.

"Then what were you doing with Drew and Joseph?" Dawn asks.

"Relax guys, I went to go teach Jake a lesson and the other three came after me." Mina Laughs. Everyone's expression changes and we all flop onto our bed laughing.

"Oh man was it the family jewels?" Misty asks. By now the Pokémon are all sleeping in their tiny beds waiting the next morning, all except Pichu, who is running around the place in excitement.

"Yup she got him good" I giggle after a few moments of regaining our air we all change into our PJs and call it a night.

"So May How was your first day at Destiny Camp oh great leader?" Dawn asks.

"Awesome" I answer "this is going to be fun." I drift to a pleasant slumber and await for the excitement of the next day.

**Mina: Thank you all!**

**Drew: Why is she so happy?**

**May: She got 60 reviews in just 5 chapters **

**Dawn: Why wouldn't she be happy?**

**Paul: Because it's a waste of time**

**Mina: You're a waste of time!**

**Jake: That's so stupid **

**Mina: You're stupid!**

**Joseph: Nice comeback **

**Mina: You're a nice comeback!**

**Joseph: Oooohh am I? ;)**

**Mina: Shut up**

**Damian: Ha-ha-ha Nice**

**Shannon: Cut the girl some slack!**

**Misty: Yeah remember she writes this story**

**Ash: NOOOOOO! She'll destroy us all**

**Shannon: That's not what I was talking about but ok…..**

**Mina: Yeah I still kick ass!1**

**Shannon: And speaking of cutting someone slack…. OH DAWN! I have a secret to tell you about Pa-**

**Paul: Take your stupid money!1 Just shut up please for the love of Arceus!**

**Shannon: And every one lived happily ever after…**

**Marina: NOT!1 I haven't had my fun yet :3 **

**Thanks to all who reviewed I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… I don't think that this was as good as my others but I still hope you liked it, if you have any idea's for Fluffy moments let me know I'll try my best to incorporate them into my story I hope to hear from you soon :D**

**Special shout out to:**

**Iloveikari****- owner of ****_Shannon_**

**Pokegirl- **** owner of ****_Damian_**

**Lost in my own world 13****- owner of Raven Shore**

**Peach**

**Six-Sides-Of-The-Dice ****(He he inner Gramar nazi XD)**

**Contestshipper16**

**L. **

**Adorableskitty**

**Maycontestdrew**

**Stephaniemidnight**


End file.
